Sinuyan
'Sinuyan '''is a Gaming YouTuber, who plays mostly Indie games usually of the horror genre with his own commentary; although he will play whatever his fans, the "Yans", want him to play. He nicknamed his fans the Yans back in December 2011, in his first part of his Terraria Let's Play. He decided on this name because they were "half of what I am," as he says in the video. As his fans are the Yans, his nickname is Sinu, accordingly. He tries his best to play what his Yans want. "Sinuyan" is a completely original name. He has said, "I actually used to use the name 'Sin' in games, after playing 'Final Fantasy X' and finding the boss' name Sin to be awesome. Then at one point I was trying to come up with a name that would never be taken in games or forums and I came up with Inuyan. Then eventually I merged the two and Sinuyan was born!" About Sinuyan, for security reasons, does not share his private information with anybody. His first name, however, is known to be Chris, as having heard Aakash call him that on many of his co-op LP's with him. His birthday is in October, and is currently 20 years of age. It is generally known that he does have a few pets, including his cat named Cinderella, dog named Rascal, and a parakeet (which can sometimes be heard in the background of his videos). He also has somewhat of a skill for playing the guitar. Back in May 2012, he uploaded a cover of the song Whole Wide World by Wreckless Eric, while he sings and plays the guitar. Sinuyan's favorite band is Brand New, an alternative rock band. Sinuyan really doesn't like spiders. As a Let's Player Sinuyan is well-liked and respected as a different kind of Let's Player who doesn't use vulgar or offensive language too often, and keeps his insults to a bare minimum. His Yans are also drawn to his low voice, which sets the mood for his horror LP's well. His commentary, ironically; is very humorous, bringing in needed little bits of comic relief here and there when the game gets intense. He tends to stay calm in his videos, but in certain games can be heard scared almost to tears or raging hard, and then his calm demeanor vanishes. He tends to ramble on about unrelated topics in his videos when he is scared or bored. On some occasions, he even resorts to singing as a reaction to being scared. Sinuyan usually does not like to use face-cams with his videos, because he feels it is distracting from the game's atmosphere, and he likes to be completely submersed into the game when he plays. He has stated once that he doesn't want to seem is if he were "acting" on camera for views, and would rather be known for his playthrough of the game and real, honest reactions. Sinuyan is very patient in most games, but will ask the Yans what to do in order to fully complete the game. He has stated in some of his videos that he has only finished a game because his Yans requested it, and said that he would not be playing a certain game if not for them. Nonetheless, Sinuyan occasionally plays a game where the death levels are extremely high, and this is where his patience ultimately runs out, as seen on his Eversion Let's Play, showing one of his most harsh rage sessions. Sinuyan uses a Samson Meteor microphone to record his voice. His Yans The Yans have always been a loyal group. No matter when a Yan has joined, they are welcomed to the community with open arms. Sinuyan is very involved with his Yans. He listens to their requests, responds to comments, an will openly start conversations with them on his social media. He has said on multiple occasions that he's very thankful for the caring fans he has. Most of the time after a livestream ends, the Yans hold a sort of "after party" over at the Sinuyan forum page and chat in the mini-chat box for awhile. The site was made by Seth D, who, along with Jeb_CC and Shootingstar37654, moderate the site. Sinuyan also has his own fan-run Tumblr blog where information about upcoming events and videos are posted, along with quotes, GIFs, and other things, which the link can be found in External Links. Website and Discord sinuyan.com is a small website where Yans can come together and talk. There's a homepage which directs into the Forum, Blog, YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, Steam, Twitch and Spreadshirt page, which can all be found in the External Links section at the bottom of the wiki. The homepage is written in HTML by Jeb_CC and Seth.D (Sethycakes), the source code can be found here and here. The forum, however, was built entirely by Seth.D. There are many different topics and posts on the forum made by Yans about different subjects. The forum also has its own chat box where Yans can freely talk to one another, including Sinuyan when he is on the forum. As of the middle of October, there have been many updates including giveaways, contests and events where Yans have the opportunity to win something such as a game, a shout-out or a place in a special event such as a multiplayer game. Tickets to participate in the giveaways can be bought with "Yandollars", a form of currency used on the forum. Yandollars can be obtained by simply posting on the fourm. Sinu and most of the Yan community have moved to the private Discord server, Sinu Yans, and can be joined using this link here. The rules of the server are the same as the rules on Sinu's livestreams: be kind, keep personal details to yourself, and keep everything safe for work. The community as well as Sinuyan like to keep the atmosphere respectful and PG-13. Origins Although the Sinuyan account was made way back in 2008, his first video was not posted until November 2011, starting his first Let's Play, Yume Nikki. This, along with his Ao Oni playthrough, was transferred from a previous YouTube account, InfinitiLPs. On this first channel, Sinuyan played most of his games with his friend Aakash and a few other friends, including Nightmare House 2, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Fallout 3, and Portal, although only Nightmare House 2 and Amnesia were uploaded to the Sinuyan channel. Other Let's Plays that never transfered, but also were never finished, includes: Pathologic, Another World, Trine, Demonophobia, Binding of Isaac, Bioshock 2, Dead Space 2, and a few Minecraft videos. Co-op Let's Plays He does multiple co-ops with Aakash, who's own channel is AkunSinu, although mostly uploads his and Sinuyan's behind-the-scenes of their videos. Some large projects featuring Aakash are: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Nightmare House 2, and some ongoing series: Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs, and Alan Wake. Even though Sinuyan tends to dislike face-cams, he has made an acception when playing Alan Wake with Aakash. He also occasionally joins with a few of his Yans to play on a server while recording. He has played Survivors with a few other Yans in the past. He has joined up with Psychokyle94 to play Nether and DayZ. He has joined up with Austin from Austin's Arcade to play P.T. before it got pulled. Reonan89 played with Sinu on multiple occasions, such as Don't Starve Together, Freddy Fazbear's 3D, and A Silent Town. Games A list of games Sinuyan has played. Completed List of games Sinuyan has finished so far. Number of videos in parenthesis, which includes teasers, demos and updates: * Yume Nikki (18) * Ao Oni (13) * Amnesia: The Dark Descent (31) * Amnesia: Sealed (2) * Amnesia: Justine (7) * Nightmare House 2 (13) * Limbo (14) * Hide (6) * Which (5) * 1916 Der Unbekannte Krieg (3) * Scratches (18) * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (30) * Afraid of Monsters (24) * Irisu Syndrome (9) * Paranormal (18) * Devil's Tuning Fork (4) * Space Funeral (8) * Erie (3) * Ib (14) * Anna (12) * Metrojd (3) * Slender Mod (1) * Slender's Woods (7) * Resolute Dark (2) * The Walking Dead (37) * The Walking Dead: 400 Days (6) * The Walking Dead: Season Two (34) * Grey (14) * Mad Father (17) * One Late Night (7) * Misao (13) * Baby Blues (3) * The 4th Wall (1) * Sacred Line (3) * Heritage (5) * The Corridor (1) * Let Them Live (2) * Video Games Cause Mass Shootings (1) * Slender: The Arrival (4) * Mental Hospital (1) * One Late Night (7) * I Can't Escape (1) * Baby Blues (3) * Surgeon Simulator 2013 (1) * Heritage (5) * Addict (9) * Eyes (3) * Kraven Manor (4) * Pizza Delivery: A Short Thriller (1) * Insert Title Here (1) * Pesadelo (1) * Pizza Delivery 2 (1) * Six-Eight-Two (SCP) (4) * The Crooked Man (27) * Eleusis (12) * The Witches House (9) * Colina (1) * Train (5) * Outlast (26) * Outlast: Whistleblower (13) * SCP: Containment Breach (75+) * Mermaid Swamp (10) * Gone Home (13) * The Wolf Among Us: (29) * Paranoiac (10) * The Stanley Parable (5) * Layers of Fear (14) * Spooky's House of Jumpscares (12) * P.T. ( 7) * Brighter Day (8) * The Executioner (5) * Resident Evil 4 (49) * To the Moon (16) * The Evil Within (64) * The Evil Within: The Assignment (11) * The Evil Within: The Consequence (10) * Phobia 1.5 (7) * Alien Isolation (57) * Dying Light (56) * Phobia the Fear of the Darkness (5) * Taut (5) * Antumbra (10) * The Vanishing of Ethan Carter (16) * Dreadout (15) * Pineview Drive (15) * Among the Sleep (11) * Only If (9) * 5 Nights at Freddy's (23) * 5 Nights at Freddy's 3 (15) * 5 Nights at Freddy's 4 (12) * A Silent Town (4) * SCP Containment Breach Official Release (15) * Mask Reveals Ugly Face (2) * A Late Night Drink (11) * Daylight (8) More Games Other games Sinuyan has played: * Slender: The Eight Pages * Slenderman's Shadow: Sanatorium, Elementary, Mansion, Claustrophobia, 7th Street, Prison, Slender Christmas, Carnival * Slender: Haunt (Haunted Memories) * Slenderman the Game * SCP B * SCP 087 * The Mansion * LSD Dream Emulator * Super Meat Boy * Terraria * 5 Days a Stranger * .Flow * Another World * Left for Dead * Skyrim * Silent Hill: Homecoming*Dark Fall: Lost Souls * Eversion * Binding of Isaac * I Wanna Be the Guy * UIN * They Hunger * Cry of Fear * F.E.A.R. * Trine * Raptus * Purgatorium * Off * Man Enough * Yume 2kki * Happy Wheels * Portal 2 * Facade * Lone Survivor * STALKER Shadow of Chernobyl * Blackwell's Asylum * M.A.Z.E. * Where Am I? * Dark Souls * Minecraft * White Chamber * Inside * Home * I'm Scared * Shutter * Hidden in the Shadows * The War Z * Hidden * Homesick * Slendytubbies * Antichamber * Corpse Party * Amnesia: Rain * Addict * DayZ * Illusion Ghost Killer * Left for Dead * Slender: The Nine Pages * Amen Us * Dead Space * Dreadout Demo * The Suffering * Miasmata * Enola * Half-Life 1 * Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs * The Unknown * Lights and Shadows * Nether * Desperate Love Feast * DayZ Standalone Quotes Sinuyan has a lot of memorable quotes, here are some of the best ones. ''"Jump for Dagon!" "I'm Jack Walters." "We don't need tinderboxes..." "Don't question good things!" "I hate watches. They tell me what time it is." "I will continue on, because I'm Sinuyan!" "It wont open, It's locked. It won't budge." "See, this is why we can't have good things." *Sees a plant* "Unreal!" - Taut "Making progress with the Yaaaanssss... yeah." '' ''"Don't forget to feed your pets..." (Used as the closing line for his videos) External links * Forum * Steam Account * Spreadshirt Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers